


Gold Star For Effort

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, cats are characters too, cooking disasters, crackship ahoy, how did they get to this point?, if you find a typo you get to keep it, my first Peggy/Quinn fic, random domestic fic basically, though they remain unnamed, you get to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: Written for the prompt: 'gold star for effort' on Fic_Promptly.





	Gold Star For Effort

When she walked into the kitchen, it took Peggy a moment to register what she was seeing. Her usually clean (if slightly cluttered) kitchen was…well, not it’s usual self. Quinn had called her earlier to ask if she was planning to work late or not, but she hadn’t expected… _this._ Maybe she should have texted to let him know she’d finally decided the rest of her emails could wait until tomorrow. The cats that had crowded around her when she unlocked the front door finally got impatient and started meowing for attention.

“Okay, okay, _hello_ ,” she replied, bending down to scratch the most insistent chins. Some of the others had already lost interest. That must mean Quinn had fed them before he went off to…wherever he was. His car wasn’t in the driveway when she’d pulled up.

She sighed and shook her head, found a place for her purse on the back of a chair, and set to work. By the time she heard a car pulling up, she could mostly see her counters again and the dishwasher was running. She was pretty sure she’d figured out what Quinn was trying to do and where he’d gone wrong. He’d helped her cook a few times and kept her company other times, but that wasn’t the same as trying to make several dishes, and get them to come out ready together, on your own. That required a lot of practice.

A small stampede of felines headed for the door just before a key rattled in the lock. Peggy had never understood people who said cats didn’t greet you at the door. She was pretty sure they must have unhappy cats. Unless hers were deep in the middle of a nap, they always seemed to come running, whether looking for a greeting or out of curiosity.

The door opened and she heard the rustle of paper. Peaking around the corner from the kitchen, she saw Quinn scooting the usual suspects back from the door with a large white bag. All of her cats were indoor-only, but some of them liked to test the boundaries sometimes. There was a second, plastic bag, on Quinn’s other arm. Quinn shut the door behind him with his foot and Peggy stepped out into the hallway. When Quinn saw her, he gave her a sheepish look.

“So…I guess you saw the kitchen.”

“I did see the kitchen,” Peggy replied. She had to bit her lip to try and keep a straight face.

Quinn held up the white paper bag in a gesture of defense. “I went to that Greek place you like? I wanted to get there before they closed. I thought I’d be back in time to clean things up…”

Although Peggy was primarily a cat person, she couldn’t help but think Quinn looked like an overgrown puppy that knew it had inadvertently done something it shouldn’t have. When she rolled her eyes, it was with an affectionate grin. As if she could be mad at that face. As if she could be _mad_ that he’d tried to cook her dinner. Quinn was a maze of contradictions and she wondered who else had seen this side of him.

She closed the distance between them and braced her hands on his chest, standing on her tiptoes to lean up and kiss him.

“Gold star for effort,” she said, pulling back to look at him.

Quinn bent his head to kiss her again, then nodded to the plastic bag. “I got ice cream too. I’ll set the table while you grab a shower and change out of your work clothes?”

“Okay,” Peggy said, laughing as one of the cats meowed and stood up using Quinn’s leg to try and sniff the food he was carrying. She gently pushed the cat back down and then looked back up at Quinn. “There’s wine in the pantry if you want to open a bottle.”

“Can do,” Quinn grinned, stealing another kiss.


End file.
